


Ross and Chandler: Love Story

by avgardner1



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Gay Relationship, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: Ross and Chandler is now the very romantic, epic pairing on the show instead of Ross and Rachel. It starts when Ross has a harboured crush on Chandler since college, and in spite of his feelings for Chandler, they are best friends often talking about their relationships with other people. When Joey spills the beans, revealing Ross' feelings, that's when things get complicated.





	1. The One Where Chandler Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey spills the beans about Ross’ harboured crush, leading Chandler to question his own sexuality.

Everyone is sitting around watching TV, while Ross is at the airport getting ready for his flight to China.

Back at Monica and Rachel's apartment, Chandler speaks up,

"I'm gonna go for a beer, anyone want one?" asked Chandler getting up.

"Yeah, sure," Joey said.

"I'll have water," Phoebe said.

"Lemonade," Rachel said.

"Red Wine," Monica said.

"I'll have a beer," Melanie said.

Chandler looks at everyone shocked, and annoyed.

"What do you guys think I am, a waiter?" Chandler asked annoyed.

"Sorry honey, I'll help," Rachel said getting up. They walked into the kitchen and Rachel whispers,

"Pretty great news about Ross off to China," Rachel said.

Chandler smiles and nods while he gets 3 beers from the fridge.

"Yeah, great," Chandler said trying not to sound sarcastic. Rachel looks at Chandler and studies his face. She knew he could be still upset that he cancelled his wedding to Ryan.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rachel asked as they brought the drinks out to everyone. Chandler sighs and sits down next to Joey and Melanie.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic that I cancelled our wedding, groaned in misery for the last week and just yesterday I find out that she cheated on me with some physio freak while we were engaged and tells me she's pregnant," Chandler said frustrated and put his hands on his face and groaned. "With my kid. Oh I'm sure her new boyfriend will be all over that idea and will take the kid away from me, and my kid will call him Dada and he'll see all of his firsts!"

Everyone looked at Chandler in moments of sympathy for him.

"Honey, why did you cancel the wedding in the first place?" Monica asked rubbing his leg.

"I don't know," Chandler admitted. "I guess because I felt like I wasn't attracted to her much anymore. My love for her wasn't the same."

"Sweetie, you don't have to feel bad," Rachel added in. "You shouldn't be with someone for the rest of your life if you aren't going to be attracted to her, or love her the same way."

"Yeah, Chandler, it'll be ok," Phoebe said. "Daniel's the stepdad, you're his real biological Dad."

"Tracy probably didn't feel the same way for you either, man," Joey said. "That's why she cheated. Tracy had no right to cheat, but I think it's for the best that you two split up."

"Joey's right honey," Rachel said sitting on the table in front of Chandler. "She found someone that made her happy. You will too, I promise."

Chandler looked at everyone and sighed. He knew they were right, but it was still painful.

"Thanks guys," Chandler said. "I don't know what I'd do without your support."

Everyone smiled and continued to watch TV.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and Monica went to answer it. It was a mailman delivering a package addressed to Chandler Bing. Monica signed off for it and thanked him before shutting the door.

"Chandler, it's for you," Monica called. "I'm not sure who it's from though."

Chandler got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Monica holding a small package.

"Really? I don't get much mail," Chandler said taking the package and walked into the living room and sat down. He opened it and saw a black box. He opened it and he almost fainted in shock and speechless. He didn't know how to react

"Oh my god," Chandler said holding the Silver watch in a glass box. "This… is.. wow.."

"That is beautiful," Phoebe said admiring the silver watch from across the table. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know," Chandler said looking inside and found a card and opened it. "..It's from Ross?!"

"Ross?!" They all said at the same time in shock and such surprise.

"How did he know?" Chandler asked still surprised holding the watch. "It is exactly like the one my Grandfather had, and I wanted so much. It was like months ago, when we were walking to Central Perk, and I saw it in the jewelry store a few blocks from my office… I can't believe he remembered."

Everyone agreed in awe of the watch, and still surprised that Ross would do that for him.

"It must've cost him a fortune," Monica said holding the glass box with the watch. "I can't believe he did this."

"Come on, Ross? Remember when he moved into his first apartment, met Carol the museum and fell in love with her, then bought her that ridiculously expensive duck?" Joey said. Everyone looks at him. Joey realizes he just spilled the beans about Ross's crush on Chandler, and most importantly that he was gay.

"Um, what did you just say?" Monica asked completely stunned and speechless.

"Uh, um, I need another beer," Joey said getting up and walked to the kitchen. "If anyone needs me, I'll be… in Cleveland."

Joey tries to make a run for it but Phoebe shouts after him.

"Get your ass back here Tribbiani!" She shouts rather harshly than intended. Joey slowly walks back in very nervously. Chandler gets up and walks over to him, full of emotion, he didn't even know how to react.

"What was that love part?" Chandler asked very slowly and scared like.

Joey didn't even look at him in the eyes and held his beer tighter in his hands.

"I said, uh, crystal duck?" Joey tried but he didn't have any luck. "Oh come on! I was acting!"

"I don't think you were," Chandler said before sitting down in the kitchen. "Oh, my god.."

"Oh Nononono!" Joey said upset that he spilled the beans. Melanie gets up and goes to him.

"Keep saying that, it'll turn back time," She said.

Chandler just sits there in shock.

* * *

 

Everyone was in the kitchen shocked and didn't know how to react to the whole situation.

"Ross, is gay?" Rachel asked finally out of the whole room of silence. "Monica, did you know?"

"No," Monica said shocked. "Never.. I don't believe it.. Ross was always straight.. I think…"

"Ross, gay?" Phoebe said before laughing. Everyone looks at her. "What? Don't you think it's kinda funny? I mean, out of all of us, who would be the most likely to be gay?"

"Chandler," Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey!" Chandler said harshly before he went back into shock. "I.. this is unbelievable.. I… oh god.."

"I can't believe it," Monica said before sitting down next to Chandler who is visibly full of emotion. "I never figured this out.. I can't believe my brother is gay."

"This is huge," Phoebe said standing up.

"No it's not!" Joey said chiming in trying to calm everyone down. "It's tiny, petite, small!"

"I don't think our lives are going to be the same ever again," Phoebe said getting a glass of wine.

"Pheebs, chill out!" Joey said panicking.

"All this time, Ross?" Chandler said rubbing his temples trying to calm down. "He's my best friend, and he's gay for me? I.. all this time? I can't believe he didn't tell me.."

"Given that you were engaged to be married, and straight, would be a hint that you would reject him and break his heart," Joey explained with a hand on his shoulder. "He just never found the right time to tell you."

"I'm not gay.." Chandler said over and over again repeatedly. "Am I?"

"Chandler honey, you have to figure that out on your own," Rachel explained with a hand on his other shoulder. "Before Ross well, opened up… you were sleeping with women and flirting. That's two clues that you are straight."

"Yeah, I guess," Chandler said before getting out of the chair. "But, I gotta go talk to him, this is huge. Too big."

"Chandler, you aren't gay, so you are basically going to break his heart, that can wait," Joey said grabbing him. "He's on his way to China."

"Did he leave yet?" Chandler asked ignoring the fact that Joey said he wasn't gay. Monica went and grabbed a copy of the flight ticket.

"It doesn't leave for another 45 minutes, but you'll never make it in time," Monica explained.

"I have to try," Chandler said opening the door of the apartment. "I.. I have to talk to him about this.. I can't wait until he gets back.."

"What are you going to say?" Phoebe asked.

"I.. I'm not sure," Chandler said full of emotion. "I may know when I see him."

"I'm sorry buddy," Joey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Chandler said quietly before leaving to get his coat and shoes on from their apartment. Everyone looks at each other worried about the situation.

* * *

 

Chandler ran into the airport and saw Ross heading into the hallway that leads to the plane.

"Ross!" Chandler shouts but he couldn't hear him because he was wearing headphones. "Ross! Stop, I gotta talk to you!"

It was too late, when Chandler made it, Ross was already heading on the plane. Chandler attempts to chase after him but the flight attendant stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, let me see your boarding pass," she said.

"Oh no, I don't have one," Chandler explained. "I just have to talk to my friend, who is just down the hall."

Chandler attempts to go down the hall but the attendant stops him.

"Sir, I can't let you beyond this point without a boarding pass," she instructed Chandler as she pushed him back.

"But ma'am I have to…" Chandler started but the attendant shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir," She said. "If you wouldn't mind, you are holding up the line."

"Uh, can you give him a message for me?" Chandler asked upset that he just missed Ross.

"Sure."

"Tell him, It's Chandler.. thank you for the gift and.. I'll see him when he gets back," Chandler said upset.

"Fine, which one is he?"

"The one with the headphones on, and skinny jeans," Chandler said. The lady smiled and nodded.

"I'll see that he gets the message," She said. Chandler nods and leaves. Before he leaves, Chandler looks back and sighs.

"Bye Ross.”

* * *

 

Chandler walked home and turned to go inside Monica's apartment. Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica were cleaning up the beers and cups.

"From the look on your face, I say you didn't make it," Monica stated looking at Chandler who nodded and sat down.

"No, I didn't," Chandler said. "I..I.. Never really felt that way about Ross.. He's my best friend. I'm straight.. I think…"

"Chandler, sweetie, are you saying that you might be gay for Ross?" Rachel asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't know.. That could be the reason I cancelled my wedding.." Chandler admitted.

"Chandler, there's only one way to solve this," Phoebe said standing across the table from Chandler. "Are you attracted to men?"

"I never really thought about it, but that could be the reason I stopped having sex with Tracy before I cancelled the wedding," Chandler explained but realizing that he might be gay. "Or let her get too intimate, like touching, or kissing.. Around any girl actually and.."

"Chandler stop right there, it sounds to me that you might be gay too," Rachel said holding his hand.

"Yeah, I think so," Chandler admitted.

"So that's great, I mean you and Ross," Monica said with a smile. "The best part is you know everything about him. You and Ross are best friends."

"Yeah but it's Ross, y'know? Ross. I've known him since college," Chandler said. "But, it could work out great."

"I know honey," Rachel said happily for her friend.

"Yeah but it's like starting on the 15th date, it's almost like a serious relationship, commitment," Phoebe said.

Chandler looks at Phoebe shocked.

"What? Oh god," Chandler said quietly giving this second thoughts. "I feel odd…"

"What happens when it doesn't work out?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it might not," Chandler said getting up to leave. "I..I'm sorry, I have to go.. I can't deal with this right now.."

Chandler leaves and shuts the door rather hard than intended. He storms into his apartment and found that Joey was making out with Melanie on the chair. Joey notices him and stops.

"Hey Bud, did you talk to Ross?" Joey asked while Melanie was on his lap.

"No, I didn't make it, I-I'm sorry, I don't want to talk," Chandler said emotionally and walked into his room and shut the door.

"I think Chandler needs you right now, Joey," Melanie said after a moment of silence. "We can finish this another time. Chandler needs a friend."

"I hate to admit this, but you are right," Joey said as Melanie got off his lap.

"Yeah, let me know what happens," Melanie said kissing his cheek before heading to the door. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, for sure," Joey said as she smiled and left.

* * *

 

Joey walks into the apartment the next morning while Rachel and Monica were sitting down at the table.

"Hey, how's Chandler holding up?" asked Monica.

"Not good, he didn't leave his room for the past while including this morning," Joey said.

"I feel so bad for him, you know? Finding that your best friend is gay, and has a crush on him, and to top it all off he finds out he is gay too," Rachel said sipping her juice and placing it back on the table.

"And let's not forget his ex fiancee is pregnant," Monica added eating her toast.

"Oh yeah, poor honey," Rachel said in sympathy for him. "I wish we could do something to make him feel better."

"I'm not sure we can," Joey said getting a cup of coffee on the counter. "I think this is something we need to let Chandler figure out."

"Yeah but…"

They stop talking as Chandler walks in like a zombie and refuses to make eye contact with anyone. He walks over to the coffee machine pours himself a coffee

and walks away to the living room.

"Wow, he is in bad shape," Monica said shocked.

"That's not even the worst of it," Joey said. "He hasn't spoken to anyone and refuses to tell jokes or comment on anything."

"We gotta snap him out of it," Rachel said getting up and walks into the living room. She takes the coffee and puts it down. "Chandler, you need to stop this. You know that you are gay, so stop beating yourself up. It's who you are and it doesn't change the way any of us feel about you. We love you, Honey. That'll never change."

Chandler finally made eye contact with Rachel and sighs.

"I thought about this whole Ross thing a million times, and I don't think it's a good idea," Chandler admitted before groaning. "I mean, he's my best friend and I can't lose our friendship over a bad relationship."

"Honey, why do you think it'll be bad?" Monica asked entering the room.

"I don't know, I just never looked at him that way before," Chandler said putting his face into his hands. "Urgh, what is wrong with my life?!"

"Nothing," Rachel said soothingly. "You are just on a path of discovering yourself. We all are. I think you need to calm down a bit, it's not as bad as you think."

"Rachel is right Chandler, I think you should give him a shot," Monica said rubbing his leg. "What do you have to lose?"

"My friendship," Chandler said upset.

"Chandler, stop worrying, I think you two will be a good match," Rachel said. "Get up, go to the airport and pick him up! He is at gate 27-B.

Chandler got up and smiled,

"You guys are right, I'm going to the airport, to the airport, to get Ross," Chandler said before speed walking out the door to get changed and go to the airport.

* * *

 

Chandler ran into the airport, gate 27-B and waited for Ross to get off the plane, but kind of nervous about how to approach the topic. He knew his friends were right. The passengers started to get off the plane and Chandler was pushing through people to get to the front of the crowd. When he got to the front, he waited for Ross, but when he saw him, he wasn't alone. Chandler panicked, and didn't want Ross to see that he was there to confess, or anything. He tried to push by people to leave but Ross spotted him before he could leave.

"Chandler?" Ross asked.

"Oh, uh, hi… Ross," Chandler said turning around to face him awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked holding hands.

"Um, I uh, wanted to, um, say welcome back," Chandler stuttered feeling uneasy and jealous, but didn't want Ross to know he started to have feelings. "Uh, How was China?"

"It was great, thanks!" Ross said happily. "Did you get my gift?"

"Uh, Yeah," Chandler said remembering that was the day he found all this out and started to feel uncomfortable with emotion. "Th-thanks. It's just- just great. You did - didn't have too…"

"I wanted to, you are my best friend," Ross said in a way that he was clearly over his crush on him. Chandler sighed as he noticed, upset.

* * *

 

Chandler ran through the door into the large apartment and breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Chandler! What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Ross… here… not alone… girl… holding… hands.. I don't.. I… really… need.. to catch… my.. breath.." Chandler said in between harsh breaths and tried to calm down. "I'm good. Ross is not alone.."

Ross walked through the door with a girl, holding hands before Chandler could finish his sentence.

"Hey everyone!" Ross announced happily. "This is Julie."

"Julie," Chandler repeated in frustration and jealousy. Everyone felt sorry for Chandler and weirded out because Ross is gay and with a woman.

"Hi," Everyone said at the same time.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Julie said nicely.

"Oh so she's so nice and polite.. what is she going to do next Ross? Rub your feet and give you massages?!" Chandler snapped before storming out of the apartment out of pure jealousy and slammed the door. Ross stood there speechless and shocked of Chandler's behaviour. Everyone else knew that it was and felt sorry for him.

"What was that all about?" Ross asked holding Julie's hand.

"Well, he just found out that Tracy cheated on him while they were engaged and she's pregnant," Rachel explained covering up the story of Chandler knowing about his crush, and starting to have feelings.

"Oh, that sucks, I.. I know how he feels, I, better talk to him," Ross said.

"No, you can't!" Monica said nervously.

"Why? I'll be able to help."

"Well, he wants to be left alone," Joey added in. "He said he just needs time."

"That snap doesn't sound like he wants to be left alone," Ross said. "Thanks guys, but I can handle Chandler. We've been friends for a long time."

"I really don't think you should," Joey said nervously. "Look, you just got back to town with your new... " gulped because this was really awkward to say. "Girlfriend. Do something with her. We can handle this."

"You sure now?"

"Yeah, go on!" Phoebe said opening the door. "You still have unpacking to do."

"I guess so, um, it was nice seeing you guys again," Ross said before leaving with Julie.

Phoebe shut the door and sighed.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad!" Phoebe said pacing back and forth. "Ross is gay and he's dating a woman!"

"Poor Chandler, this must be really hard on him," Rachel said in sympathy for him. "Ross doesn't know that Chandler wants him. Or knows that Chandler knows he had a thing for him."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Joey chimed in. "I mean, Ross shouldn't be dating women if he's gay, right? This isn't right."

"Yeah, but Ross doesn't know that we know he's gay," Monica said.

"Should we tell him we know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it might be for the best," Phoebe said. "On the other hand, he might get suspicious of how we know."

"Yeah, I guess we should stay quiet and let them sort this out," Joey said. They all agree and sigh.

* * *

 

A couple weeks has flown by since Ross came back and Chandler was getting even more jealous and angry. Ross has announced to everyone in the coffeehouse that he and Julie are planning on buying a cat. Chandler laughs sarcastically and sighs.

"Oh isn't that dandy?" He said rather rudely. "A cat, you two are buying a cat, together. Oh that's wonderful. Great, fantastic…" He noticed he was talking louder than he intended. "Man I'm talking loud."

"Are you ok?" Ross asked confused. Chandler sighs and walks over to the ordering area and sat down.

"I'll talk to him," Joey said getting up. He walked over and stood near Chandler.

"How could he do this to me, man?" Chandler said emotionally. "They are buying a cat. A cat, together! Oh god, they are serious… Joe, Ross is gay! I have to tell him how I feel."

"No you can't, look man, this ship has sailed, you have to accept the fact that Ross is over you and moved on," Joey explained. "I'm Sorry, man. I really am."

"Well, I guess he's gonna be with her and I just have to move on," Chandler said as Joey smiled slightly and and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good," Joey said as he turned around and walked back to his seat with the group.

* * *

 

Later on, Chandler sits in his room alone thinking about Ross and Julie and how that is so gross considering that he is gay. Then a ghost of Ross appeared in his room.

"Ooh my god, Ross?" Chandler asked as he walked over to him. "How, when uh.. Why?"

"I don't get why you couldn't just have told me how you felt earlier," Ghost Ross said rudely.

"You never told me how you felt!" Chandler chimed in angry. "You've had, gee I don't know… since college!"

Ghost Ross calmed down and looked at him.

"You always appeared straight, Chandler, there never was a good time," he responded calmly. "I didn't want to lose you as my best friend."

"I am currently with Julie and we are going to buy a cat," Ghost Ross informed him. Chandler scoffs and sits down on his bed. "You could stop me you know, because you like me and you know it, this insane jealousy madness can stop if you just admit it to me."

"Joey told me that you moved on, and I should get you out of my head and move on too," Chandler said.

"You can't stop thinking about me, can you? That's why I'm still here, Chandler," Ghost Ross said. Chandler sighs and knew that he was right. "Look, you and I are perfect together, come on, give us a chance."

"I.. I can't, I've been doing a lot of thinking and Joey is right," Chandler said emotionally. "Ross, it's too hard. If we broken up, if I lost you after everything…"

"Whoah! Whoah, what makes you think we are going to break up?" Ghost Ross interrupted confused.

"Have you and I ever been in a relationship where neither of us has broken up?" He asked.

"No… but that only has to happen once," Ghost Ross said. "The only question is, are you attracted to men?"

"I, I think so," Chandler said with a sigh after a long pause. "But I never in my life looked at you that way before."

"Chandler, you have been since I got back from China, you are insanely jealous of me and Julie," Ghost Ross said. "I'm just your imagination, but you have to tell me how you feel, so we can talk about us."

The Ghost Ross walked up to Chandler and kisses him while putting his hands on Chandler's cheeks. He broke it and faded away leaving Chandler standing there shocked, not knowing what to say next.

"W-Wow…" He said standing there, surprised. Now he knew he had to express his feelings to Ross before he buys a cat with Julie.

_**End of Part One.** _


	2. The One Where Ross Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finds out Chandler has feelings for him, and that Joey spilled the beans about his harboured crush since college.

Chandler groans as he walks into Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica walks over to him and rubs his arm

"Hey," she said quietly, not really knowing how to start. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Chandler replied as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry honey," Rachel said walking in. "I think you need to find a way to move on. You know? I hate to see you miserable like this."

"Rachel's right man, I know it's hard.. but it might make you feel better," Joey added getting a beer from the fridge.

Chandler sighs and moans, devastated.

"I know.. but before I thought of him as, you know, Ross, my best friend," Chandler muttered holding back his tears. "But know everything's just… Urgh. He's now like, Rooossss… I never knew about… and now I find out and he's the guy I want and can't have."

Everyone shares a glance feeling sympathy for what Chandler is going through.

"We're sorry Hon, we really are," Phoebe said rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe you'll start to move on if you go on a date. I mean, I know you don't want to.. but maybe you'll find closure and say, 'You know, I'm over him.', and get on with your life."

There's was a moment of silence and Chandler finally speaks up,

"Ok."

Everyone became surprised that Chandler actually admits that he needs to move on. For the past couple days he just felt awful and never wanted to move on. Chandler stood up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-what?" Joey asked shocked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chandler admitted. "This may just be what I need to get over Ross."

"Oh Chandler, that's great, but are you sure you are ready?" asked Rachel with a half smile.

"I think so," Chandler said trying to sound encouraged.

"Ok, I know of a guy who's gay," Monica replied. "I'll set you up."

"Thanks Mon," said Chandler kissing her cheek. Monica smiled.

"Finally moving on, that's wonderful," Phoebe said hugging Chandler. "I'll happy for you."

"Thanks," Chandler admits breaking the hug.

* * *

 

Everyone is at Central Perk, Monica and Joey are sitting on the couch along with Phoebe. Chandler is sitting on the single couch and Rachel is sitting on a chair near the front of the store. Ross and Julie are standing outside of the coffee house and kissed, but briefly. Phoebe notices,

"Oh Jeez, Chandler don't look!"

Chandler gets confused and turns around and sees Ross and Julie.

"Come on guys, I'm fine, Monica got me a date for tonight," Chandler said trying not to sound jealous. "I don't care anymore. I want to get on with my life."

"I mean, I know we said it's great you want to move on.. but isn't this a little too soon?" Rachel asked, admitting how she really felt.

"You were really jealous," Joey added.

"Oh my INSANE jealousy thing?" Chandler asked with a fake laugh trying to convince them he was fine. "I've decided as much FUN as that was, I'm not going to let this ruin my life."

"So you are really ok about all this?" Monica asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm moving on," Chandler responded leaning back on his chair so he didn't have to see Ross and Julie together. Ross and Julie enter holding hands as Chandler tries to keep himself casual.

"Hey guys," Ross greeted.

"Hey," they all said.

"Oh, Monica, I figured I'd come by tomorrow morning and pick up Fluffy's old cat toy, OK?" asked Ross as Chandler groaned quietly to himself unnoticed by everyone.

"Only if you say his full name," Monica replied teasingly.

"Can I come over tomorrow and pick up Fluffy Meowington's cat toy," Ross repeated reluctantly.

"Alright," Monica said chuckling.

"Oh and Chandler, how did the sonogram go yesterday?" Ross asked turning to Chandler.

"Great, the baby is 8 weeks along," Chandler said trying to change the topic quickly.

"Aw, that's great," Rachel said happily. "Do they know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet," Chandler responded hoping that Ross wouldn't bring the cat topic up again. "I'm kinda hoping for a boy."

Everyone chuckled.

"Hey, about the cat, we figure it'll live with Ross half the time, and with me half the time," Julie said not containing her excitement within her anymore. Ross chuckled nervously.

"Isn't that dandy?" Chandler said getting up from his chair. "I, I'm going to go now. I have a date… you know.. I'm happy for you two. Getting a cat… uh, have fun, with the cat.. I hope you have a wonderful night… um bye!"

Chandler sped walked out the door as Ross was very confused.

* * *

 

Chandler is at a nice restaurant with a man named both sit in awkward silence. Chandler drinks his champagne and orders another one.

"I don't know if Monica told you this, but this is the first date I've been on since my long term relationship ended.. so If I seem nervous.. I am," Darrin said very nervously.

Chandler shakes his head and sighs,

"How long do cats live?" he asked getting himself drunk out of depression.

"What?" Darrin asked confused.

"How long do cats live, I mean if you don't kill it?" Chandler asked.

"Um I don't know… 15, maybe 16 years?" Darrin estimated.

"Oh that is REALLY great," Chandler said drinking his champagne.

"Um, cheers?" Darrin asked uneasy. Chandler finished and chancked his drink with his.

"Monica said I was handsomer than this didn't she?" Darrin asked fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh no, Darrin.. it's not you… It's me," Chandler said snapping back into reality. "Here's the thing… I have a problem.. my friend is getting a cat with his… girlfriend."

"Is the guy an old boyfriend, is he gay?" asked Darrin as Chandler laughs drunkenly. "

"No… he wished it though," Chandler admitted drinking more of his drink getting himself more drunk. "It's a cat.. you know.. a cat.. why can't they get a fruitfly that lasts a day?"

"Oh um.. I-"

"I'm sorry, let's talk about you," Chandler interrupted drunk.

* * *

 

The waiter comes over as Chandler leans back on his chair drunk.

"So, would you like any dessert?" the waiter asked.

"No!" Darrin said quickly and nervously. "No dessert, just a check, please."

"I'm sorry… is this too weird for you?" A drunk Chandler asked obviously very drunk. "We can talk about you some more.."

"Oh it's ok, do you want a piece of pie or something?" Darrin asked trying to ease the tension.

"Nah, I'm good.. I'm sorry I'm like this.. I'm a mess," Chandler said drunk and devastated. "I screwed up our date.. god I'm an idiot!" Chandler groans into his hands.

"You're not an idiot," Darrin said trying to calm him down.

"Yes I am, I just want to get over him, you know?" Chandler said calming down and buried his face into his hands. "Urgh, why can't I do that?"

"Look, I've gone through a long term breakup, you're going to be fine, man," Darrin said trying to help him feel better. "You can't see it now because you haven't had any closure."

"Closure?" Chandler said looking at him. "What do you mean? How do I do that?"

"Well, there's no easy way, I guess it just takes however long it takes for you to tell him, I'm over you," Darrin explained.

"Yeah, you're right, you're BRILLIANT!" Chandler said happily; very drunk. "I need to get some closure. Closure…"

The waiter walked pasted them and Chandler asked for the phone. He dialed Ross' number and it went to the answering machine.

"Hey, Ross, it's Chandler. I'm so happy you and Julie are getting a cat. You should name the cat Darrin.. if it's a boy you two decide… I was just thinking of names. The reason, um, I'm calling… I'm over you. Completely OVER you. You can go off and get that cat, because I'm over you. And that's what they call closure."

Hangs up and smiles drunkenly to Darrin who looks uneasy.

* * *

 

Chandler is at his and Joey's apartment. He is sitting on a stool in the kitchen taking aspirin groaning because he has a horrible headache. Ross comes in.

"Hey," Ross said nicely.

"Hey," Chandler replied with a half smile.

"How was the date?" Ross asked feeling uneasy about bringing up the topic.

"Um, there was a restaurant.. I know I was drinking wine… lots of it..." Chandler said at a partial loss of memory.

"Esh," Ross managed to say as Chandler nodded, feeling very tired. "Julie is downstairs getting a cab. I'm heading over to Monica's to get the cat toy…"

Notices that Chandler is staring at him oddly,

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh..um," Chandler responded snapping out of his thoughts. "I don't know.. I felt like I dreamt about you last night… I can't remember anything… um.. did I call you? Did you call me?"

"No, I was at Julie's house last night," Ross said feeling awkward. "I have to go to Monica's. You coming over?"

"Oh, sure," Chandler said following him to Monica's.

"I check my messages real fast, I haven't been home lately," Ross said picking up the phone and started listening to his messages. "Oh, Chandler, I have a message from you." A pause. "Who' s Darrin?"

Chandler turns around from the fridge and remembers the phone call he made last night at the restaurant. He freaks out and runs and jumps on Ross' back trying to get the phone.

"Ross, give me the phone, give me the phone, give me the phone, you don't need to listen to that.. give me the phone!" Chandler said panicking on Ross' back trying to get the phone from him.  
"You're over me?" Ross asked absolutely shocked. Changer groans.

"Ohhhh god…" Chandler muttered climbing off his back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Wha... you're uh, you're, you're over me?" Ross stammered not knowing how to respond.

Chandler moans and put his face in his hands.

"When, when were you... under me?" asked Ross still at a loss of words, of what to say. "Chan, Chandler… l do you, I mean, were you, uh. . . What?"

"Ok.. I tell you… lately.. I've sorta developed feelings for you.." Chandler admitted in a quiet voice.

"You had feelings for me?" asked Ross surprised that his best friend has has a thing for him.

"Yeah… so?" Chandler asked. "You had feelings for me first!"

"Woah, Huh, You know about my, I mean, you know I had... you know?" Ross asked shocked that Chandler know about his crush.

"Joey told me," Chandler admitted drinking his juice.

"When did he... when did he... when did he?" Ross asked still in a state of shock.

"When you were in China," Chandler said.

"China," Ross repeated.

"Meeting Julie," Chandler finished.

"Julie. Julie. That. Oh God. Julie, right. OK, I need to lie down," Ross said heading to the couch then he stopped. "No, ya know, I'm gonna stand. I'm gonna stand, I'm gonna walk, I'm walkin' and I am standing." Ross is pacing the floor as Chandler stood there watching him. "OK so you uh, and now wha... and now, now, now you're over me?"

"Are you over me?" Chandler asked with a half smile.

There was a moment of silence. The doorbell buzzes.

"That's, that's Julie. Ju... Julie, Julie," Ross stammered as he goes over to it. He talks on the intercom. "Hi Julie."

"Hi honey, I've got a cab waiting," Julie responded over the intercom.

"I'll be right down," Ross said as Chandler grew surprised and hurt.

"Wait, so, you're going?" he asked.

"Well, OK, I uh, I have to," Ross started. "I can't deal with this right now. I mean, I've uh, y'know, I've got a cab, I've got a girlfriend, I'm... I'm gonna go get a cat."

"But Ross, you are gay, you can't!" Chandler said begging him not to go. "This isn't right, just don't go.."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Chandler, I have to, I'm obligated to Julie," Ross said as he left.

Chandler sat down and started getting teary, but he didn't cry.

* * *

 

Chandler just finished a tough day at the office. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ross found out. He still has feelings for him, but things didn't work out the way Chandler hoped. Chandler grabbed his brief case and his coat, before he made it to the door, Ross came in, clearly irritated.

"Hi.." Chandler started absolutely shocked to see him.

"I didn't get a cat," Ross stated upset.

"Oh um, that's.. um," Chandler before Ross interrupted him.

"That's not great, ok, it's not wonderful or super, it's horrible," Ross said furious. "It's completely 100% the opposite of what you think it is! Ok?!"

"I get it Ross," Chandler responded in sadness.

"You did not have any right to tell me you had feelings for me!" Ross said almost shouting.

"What?" Chandler asked hurting on the inside.

"I was doing great with Julie before I found out about you," Ross snapped rudely at Chandler who also heated in rage.

"You are gay Ross!" Chandler fired back. "Come on, that wasn't a relationship, that was something you forced yourself into to get over me!"

"Hey!" Ross snapped back. "Don't judge me!"

"I was doing fine until I found out about you too, do you think it's easy for me to see you with her?!" Chandler shot back gripping onto his brief case.

"You should've said something to me then!"

"I didn't know then, and how come you said nothing to me?!" Chandler asked very upset.

"There never was a good time," Ross said upset as well.

"Right," Chandler said sarcastically. "You had feelings for me since College! You should've told me!"

"You always appeared straight Chandler, I couldn't lose your friendship by admitting how I felt, and I didn't know you were gay!" Ross fired back angry.

"Well I am!" Chandler shot back. "Is there a point to what you are trying to tell me?"

"The point is I... I don't need this right now, OK," Ross said upset. "It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm obligated to her now. This ship has sailed."

"So what you're saying is, you aren't going to admit you are gay, and shutting down whatever the hell you felt for me?!" Chandler clarified annoyed and upset.

"Hey, I've been doing it since College, I've gotten pretty damn good at it!" Ross fired back.

"Ok, fine, you know what, I don't care!" Chandler said trying to hold back his tears. "You go ahead and do that, Ross. Alright?"

"Fine," Ross said heading to the door. He opened it and walked down the hall.

"I don't need your STUPID ship, and you know what, now I have CLOSURE!" Chandler finished before locking up his office before slamming his hands on the door in emotion. He pulls himself together and sighs. He released his hands off the door. Ross comes back with an emotionless expression on his face. Chandler turns and faces him. He half smiles as Ross comes over and kisses him passionately. Ross puts his hands on Chandler's sides as he puts his hands on his cheeks, moving through his hair.

_**The end of part 2** _


End file.
